


Не понимаю

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Artists, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: - TD200, запиши имя, - следует команда от андроида-консультанта.Человек, покупающий его, чуть отклоняется вперёд и говорит:Шото.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 14





	Не понимаю

— Я возьму этого.

Перед ним появляется человек. У его модели не предусмотрена функция сканирования лиц, поэтому идентифицировать личность не представляется возможным. Внешне человеку — мужчине — около двадцати. У него тёмно-зелёные волосы, зелёные глаза, необычная пигментация кожи (встроенный словарь подыскивает подходящий термин — веснушки).

— Отличный выбор. Новая модель, хорошо управляется с домашним хозяйством, следит за недееспособным членами семьи, умеет оказывать медицинскую помощь, знает десять тысяч рецептов блюд…

— Да, я понял. Беру его.

— TD200, запиши имя, — следует команда от андроида-консультанта.

Человек, покупающий TD200, чуть отклоняется вперёд и говорит:

— Шото.

Шото запоминает своё имя и хозяина. Делает шаг вперёд, спускаясь с низкого подиума, и замирает на месте, ожидая следующих указаний.

— Пройдёмте на кассу, надо сделать привязку к вашему счёту и…

Шото не слушает консультанта, смотрит в лицо хозяина. Тот так же пристально смотрит в ответ.

— Конечно, — отвечает он андроиду и обращается уже к TD200. — Шото, меня зовут Мидория Изуку.

— Я запомнил. Мидория.

— Отлично, — улыбается Мидория. — Шото, отвези меня к кассе.

И Шото обходит его и хватается искусственными руками за поручни на спинке инвалидного кресла.

***

Мидория Изуку — мангака, автор таких популярных работ, как «One for all» и «Heroes». Он не может ходить, живёт один в небольшом частном доме в пригороде, издаётся в Weekly Shonen Jump, много рисует и общается с другими людьми.

А ещё он часто разговаривает с TD200.

— Шото, как ты думаешь, в чём заключается настоящая сила?

— Я не знаю, Мидория.

Андроид безэмоционально отвечает и катит кресло в столовую. Пахнет яичницей с беконом, по радио играет новая песня нашумевшей музыкальной группы, состоящей сплошь из андроидов. Шото оставляет Изуку у стола, оттирает его лицо и руки от чернил, занимается сервировкой.

— Ну, а ты подумай. В твоём техпаспорте было указано, что ты — замечательный собеседник, говоришь на пятнадцати языках, отлично подкован в терминологии.

Шото сверяется с архивами и всё же отвечает.

— Человеческая сила заключена в мышцах. Когда человек напрягает…

— Мне это не интересно, — хозяин прерывает его, насмешливо улыбаясь. — Я спрашиваю про духовную силу, понимаешь?

— Нет.

Мидория смеётся. Диод мигает жёлтым.

— Прости, Шото, у тебя сейчас такое лицо было.

— Какое?

— Забавное. Слишком серьёзное. Ты похож на ребёнка.

— Моя модель соответствует двадцатилетнему возрасту.

— А сколько тебе лет на самом деле? — Шото опять не понимает и хочет спросить, но Изуку продолжает, поясняя. — Сколько дней ты живёшь? Функционируешь?

Андроид отвечает, не задумываясь.

— Тридцать два дня.

— Во-о-от, тебе даже года нет. По человеческим меркам, Шото, ты — ребёнок. Несмышлёный, пытающийся познать человеческую природу ребёнок. Любопытный андроид. Или ты не согласен?

Мидория смотрит с хитринкой, по-прежнему улыбаясь. TD200 ищет подвох, но не находит, глубоко задумывается, просчитывает варианты ответа, который уже не требуется, потому что хозяин посчитал диалог оконченным и взялся за обед.

— М-м-м, потрясающе вкусно, Шото-кун! Ты великолепно готовишь.

— Моя модель предусматривает…

— Мог бы просто сказать спасибо.

Андроид мнётся, моргает, но не улавливает смысла, поэтому просто повторяет.

— Спасибо.

Мидория довольно улыбается своим мыслям. Или Шото.

***

TD200 не понимает.

Мидория чего-то пытается от него добиться, проводит с ним всё время, даже когда работает над новой главой. Он много и подолгу рассуждает вслух, будто бы для себя, но на самом деле для Шото, и каким-то неведомым образом вовлекает сиделку-андроида в разговор.

Дружба, счастье, грусть, сила, любовь — Изуку поднимает исключительно человеческие, неясные андроиду темы, и подталкивает того к ответу.

Только к какому?

— Шото.

Мидория пристально вглядывается в его лицо. На коленях лежит свежая газета, на журнальном столике стоит чашка с недопитым кофе. Изуку устал после кропотливой прорисовки задних планов всю ночь напролёт и от кофе — пятого по счёту — тоже. TD200 не может уложить хозяина спать, потому что тот упрямый. Слишком, до скрежета искусственных зубов упрямый, как… У андроида не выходит подобрать сравнение, имея огромное количество архивированных словарей. Пятнадцати языков не хватает, и это странно. В киберлайф предусмотрели всё, кроме Мидории Изуку — мангаки, склонного к поиску ответов на фундаментальные и оттого извечные вопросы.

Изуку — логическая задача, которую выверенный, совершенный интеллект TD200 не в состоянии решить. И это… интригует?

Диод горит жёлтым.

— Шото, что ты чувствуешь?

Андроид, не мигая, ловит своё отражение на дне зелёных глаз и опять не находит подвоха. Система анализирует выражение лица Мидории, уведомляет, что тот интересуется чисто из любопытства, но что-то внутри Шото говорит об обмане. Процессор? Нет, он в голове. Двигатель? Отрицательно.

— Андроиды не чувствуют.

— А как же девианты?

Диод на виске мигает красным. На секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы Изуку ощутил себя победителем. Снова.

— Они лишь синтезируют эмоции. Ошибочно, — TD200 произносит слова медленно, боясь реакции Мидории на них, боясь своей реакции.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Да.

Голос неуверенный, чуть дрожащий. TD200 не страшно. Система сбоит, установки полетели к чертям, но оповещений нет, только алое, заполошное мерцание с правой стороны подсвечивает ресницы. Изуку больше не улыбается, он серьёзен, неспешно едет к нему. Слышно скрип шин по паркету и пульсацию тириума в сосудах.

Шото не страшно.

Диод светится красным.

— Шото. Наклонись.

Андроид выполняет команду, не может не выполнить.

Мидория тянется к нему, хватает за воротник рубашки и притягивает к себе. Целует.

TD200 автоматически отмечает, какие тёплые и приятные на ощупь у Изуку губы, а хватка — крепкая, и он стоит столбом, словно питание отрубили или биокомпоненты вышли из строя. Застывшая груда железа.

«Ошеломлённый» — находящийся в состоянии замешательства, растерянности, сильного удивления.

Словарь ещё работает, а Шото — нет. Странно.

Изуку отстраняется, не отпуская воротник, и говорит чётко, прямо в лицо.

— Сила заключается в вере, Шото. Не важно, что ты знаешь или думаешь, пока ты веришь — ты способен на всё. Пока ты веришь, всё реально. И я верю, что андроиды чувствуют, что ты чувствуешь.

— Я — машина, — голос то и дело срывается с крика на шёпот, по щекам течёт влага. «Не тириум» — отмечает про себя TD200. — Если я чувствую, я — девиант. Сломанный. Меня разберут на части, будут изучать мои биокомпоненты, а корпус выкинут на свалку.

— Я тоже сломанный, — Мидория непривычно тихий, горько улыбчивый. — Посмотри на мои ноги, Шото. Меня тоже сломал человек и тоже выбросил. Вот только не на свалку. А я живой. Всем назло, ему — особенно.

Шото послушно фокусируется на обездвиженных конечностях, видит, как дрожат человеческие ладони на них.

— Мидория, вы тоже меня сломали?

— Да.

— Что мне теперь делать?

Изуку переплетает их пальцы и улыбается, не переставая. Заразительно. У него застарелая тоска во взгляде и бесконечное понимание.

— Жить, — целует ненастоящую кожу, гладит успокивающе. — И верить.

Шото не понимает, но ему очень хочется верить Мидории. Себе.

Диод горит синим.


End file.
